Speaker recognition is employed, or considered for deployment, as a system security tool in many applications and systems. Speaker recognition can include both speaker identification and verification. Speaker identification is determining an identity of an audio sample based on an enrolled population of speakers. Speaker verification uses a voice sample in the form of speech to validate a claimed speaker's identity. In particular, users of a given system or application are verified based on their corresponding voices.